Blue Violet
by ojou-chan
Summary: ucapan Grimmjow tercekat di kerongkongan, sang sensei sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar penuh intimidasi. "Kau jadi peran utama, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!"  chap 3 updated!
1. A Walk To Remember

**Blue Violet**

.

.

Summary : Mencintai Rukia adalah ketetapan hatinya… Mencintai Rukia selamanya adalah pilihan hidupnya…

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, terinspirasi dari A Walk To Remember (Novel) by Nicholas Spark, Walk To Remember (Movie) by Adam Shankman, dengan modifikasi di sepanjang jalan cerita –plak-

Warning : AU, Typo, rada (?) OOC, don't like don't read

* * *

Sore hari di Karakura tidak begitu ramai, sepanjang jalan tidak terlihat banyak orang lalu-lalang. Seorang pemuda tegap menyetir mobilnya perlahan di jalanan. Kota kecil itu tampak tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali dia kunjungi, tepat setahun lalu. Mata birunya menjelajah setiap detail yang terlihat dari kursi kemudinya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku pulang, Rukia..." Bisiknya perlahan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membelokkan mobilnya di perempatan, masih tetap melaju dengan perlahan. Saat matanya menangkap sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Karakura High School', dia menepikan mobilnya dan berhenti. Dipandanginya bangunan megah itu dengan seksama. Begitu banyak kenangan tersimpan di sana, dan gedung itu pula lah yang menjadi saksi dimana semua itu berawal...

FLASHBACK

"Yo! Grimmjow!" Seorang pemuda tinggi kurus berambut panjang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Nnoitra!" Grimmjow menyambut gerakan tos pemuda tinggi itu. "Oi... Szayel, Ulquiorra...!" Serunya seraya merangkul teman-teman yang muncul di kanan kirinya.

"Kau tidak masuk lagi di pelajaran Aizen-sensei!" Szayel menyikut Grimmjow.

"Hahaha..." Tawa Grimmjow menggema di koridor sekolah. Semua siswa yang ada di sana mundur untuk memberikan jalan bagi keempat pemuda itu. Penampilan mereka yang urakan dan citra mereka sebagai berandalan sekolah membuat murid lain malas berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Apa gunanya fisika?" Sambung Grimmjow, "Apa sebelum kau pindahan, kau akan menghitung berapa gaya yang kau butuhkan untuk menganggkat semua barang-barangmu? Cih, menurutku pelajara itu sangat tidak berguna!" Cemooh Grimmjow diikuti tawa Szayel dan Nnoitra, sedangkan Ulquiorra memang terbiasa hidup tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan bilang kalian ikut pelajaran bodoh itu..." Grimmjow melirik ketiga sehabatnya.

"Ck! Mana mungkin..." Szayel membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Benda berlensa minus itu dia pakai bukan karena kutu buku. Tapi karena dia kecanduan game komputer, dia ahli dalam segala hal yang berbau komputer.

"Kau tau apa yang kami lakukan selama jam pelajaran Aizen-sensei?" Sambar Nnoitra, "Kami ke perpustakaan!" Serunya bangga.

"Yeah..." Ulquiorra menoleh pada Nnoitra, "Untuk tidur." Katanya tajam dan dingin, seperti biasa.

"Hahahaha..." Nnoitra tertawa bangga. Bagi mereka berempat membolos, memalak, dan membully sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Para penghuni Karakura High School lebih memilih sebisa mungkin menghindari mereka, karena keempat pemuda itu tidak lebih dari empat remaja yang punya 'kesulitan' berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Empat pemuda urakan itu memasuki kantin sekolah, kemudian mengusir seorang pemuda malang dari mejanya, sebelum akhirnya mereka menempati meja itu.

"Loser!" Teriak Nnoitra pada pemuda yang diusirnya sambil mengacungkan jari tengah. Seringai jahat memenuhi wajahnya, begitu juga dengan Szayel dan Grimmjow.

"Sampah..." Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ulquiorra, rupanya kata itu sudah menjadi favoritnnya.

"Kira..." Terdengar seseorang menyerukan nama pemuda yang dikerjai empat sekawan itu.

Grimmjow, Szayel, Nnoitra dan Ulquiorra menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang gadis berambut hitam melambaikan tangan pada Kira, menyuruh Kira mendekat dan bergabung di mejanya.

"Wah... Ini baru pas, sampah bergabung dengan sampah!" Celetukan Szayel disambut tawa teman-temannya, minus Ulquiorra.

"Dia siapa sih?" Tanya Grimmjow sambil memandang gadis kecil yang kini telah duduk bersama Kira, "Sepertinya wajahnya tidak asing..."

"Bodoh." Sahut Ulquiorra, "Dia sekelas dengan kita."

"Rukia Kuchiki. Siswi teladan yang cuma bisa bergaul dengan sesama kutu buku!" Dengus Szayel.

* * *

Grimmjow dan teman-temannya sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah pagi itu, mencabut papan kecil bertuliskan 'Dilarang Menginjak Rumput' dan melemparkannya sembarangan. Kemudian melangkah menuju tengah taman sekolah dimana tumbuh sebuah pohon cherry yang besar dan rindang.

Mereka menghempaskan tas mereka di rumput seraya duduk bersandar di batang pohon itu. Tiba-tiba serombongan gadis datang menghampiri mereka –dengan pakaian yang bisa dibilang tidak pantas dipakai ke sekolah karena minimnya dan make up yang menghiasi wajah mereka- (Karakura High School tidak memberlakukan seragam bagi murid-muridnya).

"Hai Grimmjow-kun!" Sapa salah seorang gadis dengan genitnya.

"Hai Senna." Sapa Grimmjow seadanya pada gadis yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Sementara tiga orang gadis lainnya duduk di sebelah pacar masing-masing.

"Kenapa tidak membalas SMS-ku?" Tuntut Senna dengan wajah cemberut, yang disambut tawa jahil dari Szayel dan Nnoitra.

"..." Grimmjow Cuma menjawab dengan delikan kesal.

"Telponku juga tidak pernah kau angkat!" Senna semakin merajuk, dan tawa Szayel dan Nnoitra semakin keras saja.

"Aku bukan pacarmu!" Hardik Grimmjow, "Dan berapa kali kukatakan, jangan bertingkah seolah-olah aku adalah pacarmu!"

"Tapi..." Senna ternyata pantang menyerah, "Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai pacarku!"

"Tapi aku tidak!" Tandas Grimmjow.

"Ck! Berisik!" Umpat Ulquiorra sambil tetap memejamkan mata dan mendengarkan musik yang mengalun lewat headsetnya.

"Ya. Sudahlah... Lebih baik kita mencari mangsa..." Ucap Nnoitra seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke halaman sekolah.

"Oh lihat siapa yang datang..." Wajah Senna yang tadinya manyun berubah ceria saat melihat seorang gadis melewati taman tempat mereka duduk. Semua orang di bawah pohon cherry itu memandangi gadis itu lekat-lekat. Penampilannya sangat sederhana. Gadis itu mengenakan terusan panjang putih selutut dan jaket ungu tua yang senada dengan matanya, plus flat shoes putih dan tas ransel hitam.

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Senna memanggil gadis itu dengan teriakan keras, membuat Rukia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Hm...?" Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, pertanda sangat keheranan karena yang meneriakkan namanya ternyata adalah gadis paling seksi di sekolah.

"Bajumu bagus!" Teriak Senna dari bawah pohon.

"Terimakasih" Rukia tersenyum sekilas, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Sama seperti punya nenekku!" Teriakan Senna yang disambut dengan tawa teman-temannya itu membuat Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap mereka.

"Itu bagus!" Seru Rukia agak keras untuk mengimbangi gemuruh tawa murid-murid bermasalah itu. "Setidaknya masih ada satu orang di keluargamu yang mengerti sopan santun." Katanya tajam seraya tersenyum. Senyum sarkastis yang memang biasa ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang tidak sopan seperti ini.

Suara tawa terhenti sejenak oleh kalimat terakhir Rukia. Namun ketika gadis itu beranjak pergi, suara tawa Grimmjow memecah keheningan.

"Hahahahaha...!" Grimmjow menunjuk Senna, "Kau dikalahkan oleh kutu buku itu!"

"Hahahahaha..." Szayel dan Nnoitra ikut terbahak, sementara Senna dan teman-temannya kesal setengah mati.

* * *

"Hei Grimmjow, kau serius mau ikut praktikum kimia ini?" Nnoitra mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Grimmjow yang berjalan terburu-buru, Szayel dan Ulquiorra mengekor di belakangnya.

"Gin-sensei si rubah itu bilang, kalau aku bolos kali ini, dia sendiri yang akan mengantarkan surat panggilan orang tua pada ibuku." Dengus Grimmjow.

"Oh ayolah... Aku benci kimia! Persetan dengan panggilan itu!" Maki Nnoitra.

Tiba-tiba saja Grimmjow menghentikan langkahnya, "Berisik!" Geramnya seraya berbalik dan mencengkram kerah kaos Nnoitra. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu ikut! Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja!"

"Kau...!" Ucapan Nnoitra terpotong saat Ulquiorra mendorong kedua orang yang sedang beradu emosi itu.

"Sudahlah." Ucap pamuda pucat itu tajam, "Kelas praktikum sudah mau dimulai."

Tanpa bicara lagi Grimmjow meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Dia berjalan ke laboratorium kimia dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

"Apa-apan dia itu?" Nnoitra masih bicara dengan nada tinggi, rupanya sama seperti Grimmjow, emosinya juga belum mereda.

"Kau lupa ya?" Tegur Ulquiorra

Szayel menepuk pundak Nnoitra, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "Kalau ibunya sampai tau, dia akan dikiirim ke 'sana'." Melihat Nnoitra yang diam merenung, membuatnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Ayo kita ke lab..."

Sementara itu di lab...

"Ah Jeagerjaques..." Gin tersenyum lebar melihat Grimmjow muncul di pintu laboratorium. Sementara seisi kelas menampakkan wajah terkejut karena si tukang bolos pelajaran sains itu tiba-tiba menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

Tanpa basa-basi, atau pun permisi pada guru kelasnya, siswa biru muda itu melangkah masuk. Meski tau bahwa deret bangku belangkang sudah ditempati oleh beberapa anak, tapi Grimmjow todak peduli. Dia tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, karena tau anak-anak itu pasti menyingkir begitu melihat seringainya. Saat ini Grimmjow sedang tidak ingin tersenyum, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan matanya. Dan benar saja, begitu dia memberi pandangan sadis pada siswa-siswa itu, mereka langsung kabur, merelakan sederet bangku belakang untuk Grimmjow seorang.

"Rukia-chan..." Panggilan Gin membuat Grimmjow menoleh ke bagian depan ruangan, tempat dimana guru nyentrik itu berdiri sambil menuangkan larutan –yang entah apa- ke dalam Erlenmeyer.

'Rukia? Chan?' Grimmjow mengerutkan dahinya. 'Guru model apa yang memanggil muridnya 'chan'? Dasar tidak waras!' Batinnya.

"Tolong berikan Jeagerjaques pedoman praktikum kita. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau dia membutuhkannya." Sambung Gin dengan senyuman maut-nya. "Dan sepertinya dia perlu jas lab, ambilkan saja di lemari, yang paling bulukan."

"Baik sensei..." Dengan sigap Rukia memakai sarung tangan, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari, mengeluarkan setumpuk jas dan modul, kemudian berjalan ke arah Grimmjow yang berwajah masam.

"Jadi..." Grimmjow mengambil (baca : menjambret) jas dan modul di tangan Rukia dengan ogah-ogahan, "Kau pembantu si wajah rubah itu?"

"Aku asistennya di lab." Sahut Rukia acuh.

"Bagiku tidak ada bedanya." Seringai muncul di wajah Grimmjow.

"Aku tau." Rukia tersenyum, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan jas lab dengan kain lap."

"Hah?" Grimmjow melongo, dalam sedetik dia langsung menatap gundukan kain di tangannya. "Sial!" Makinya seraya melempar kain yang berbau dan berwarna aneh itu ke meja.

"Wah! Schiffer, Granz, dan Jiruga!" Seruan Gin membuat Grimmjow dan Rukia menoleh ke depan laboratorium. Gin menyambut teman-teman Grimmjow yang berdiri di depan pintu, "Masuklah! Mimpi apa aku semalam..." Sindirnya dengan senyum khas.

Ketiga remaja bermasalah itu melangkah menuju deret belakang, dimana Grimmjow menatap mereka heran.

"Teman-temanmu akan memerlukan ini." Rukia menurunkan barang-barang bawaannya dan berbalik meninggalkan Grimmjow.

"Kalian kelihatan akrab." Goda Szayel yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Grimmjow.

"Cih!" Dengus Grimmjow, dia merasa 'dikerjai' oleh Rukia. Ditambah lagi, Rukia membiarkan lap yang dilemparnya tetap berada di atas meja.

"Maafkan aku, teman!" Nnoitra menepuk pundak Grimmjow, yang hanya dibalas Grimmjow dengan senyum.

"Hei kalian yang di bangku belakang!" Panggil sang sensei rubah, "Cepat pakai jas labnya! Kita akan mulai praktikumnya sekarang!"

"Mana jas labnya?" Celetuk Szayel.

"Sudah kutaruh diatas meja kalian." Sahut asisten lab dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Keempat pemuda itu berjengit. "Ini jas lab?" Nnoitra memandang onggokan kain bulukan di depannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ini harus dipakai?" Szayel bergidik ngeri.

"Sampah..." Komentar Ulquorra dengan wajah datar.

"What the...?" Umpat Grimmjow.

"Pakai..." Gin membuka mata sipitnya, memperlihatkan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Atau kalian lebih suka mencuci semua peralatan praktikum selama sebulan?"

Mungkin otak empat sekawan itu terbuat dari bahan yang sama. Serentak mereka memakai jas bulukan itu, pilihan mencadi budak cuci Gin selama sebulan pastilah sangat menyiksa. Rupanya sensei jenius itu sudah sangat ingin membalas dendam atas aktivitas bolos mereka yang sudah terlalu sering.

"Bagus..." Gin terseyum lebar melihat ekspresi merana keempat orang itu, "Mari kita mulai..." Dan dia pun menjelaskan berbagai macam hal di depan lab dengan Rukia yang membantunya mencontohkan tiap langkah praktikum yang akan mereka lakukan pagi itu.

"Ya begitulah..." Gin dan Rukia mengakhiri demonstrasi mereka, "Sekarang mulailah melakukan apa yag sudah saya jelaskan tadi dengan kelompok kalian masing-masing."

Para siswa sibuk membuka buku, menghitung, menimbang, dan menakar bahan-bahan. Sedangkan empat siswa di belakang hanya memainkan tabung-tabung di meja mereka dengan malas.

"Ck. Sial..." Keluh Nnoitra. Penjelasan gurunya sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Jangankan masuk telinga kanan keluar kiri, penjelasan itu belum masuk ke telinganya, sudah mental duluan.

Szayel tampak membolak-balik halaman modul praktikum dengan frustasi. Tapi tetap saja tidak satu pun ilmu di buku itu yang menempel di kepalanya. "Sh*t!"

Ulquiorra duduk tenang, dia sudah menutup kedua lubang telinganya dengan headset sejak Gin memulai penjelasannya. Dan kelihatannya tidak berniat mencopotnya sampai pelajaran berakhir.

Grimmjow hanya memandangi kesibukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka tampak begitu antusias mengikuti arahan dari Gin dan Rukia. "Hei..." Tiba-tiba Grimmjow buka suara, sontak ketiga sahabatnya menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sesi praktikum ini lebih 'menarik'?"

TBC

* * *

Halo minna! *senyam-senyum nista*

Saya dateng dengan fic baru, request dari sepupu nan gaje saya... hohoho (padahal sendirinya juga gak kalah gaje)

Sorry sist, gak bisa buat yang yaoi ato sho-ai.. ternyata jiwa straightku ini gak bisa dibelokin.. hehe –plak-

Tentang pemilihan main characternya, kenapa saya pilih Grimmy *dicakar Grimmjow* dan Rukia. Itu karena saya rasa memang mereka berdua yg paling cocok sama karakter di filmnya.

Grimmjow yang begitu mencolok, tampan, sangar dan urakan cocok banget sama Landon Carter. Sedangkan Rukia yang manis, baik hati, tapi kuat pas banget sama Jamie Sullivan.

Fic ini mungkin bakal berakhir dalam 2 atau 3 chapter, jadi ga usah takut bosen bacanya.. hehehe *dilempar sendal*

Okeh deh.. sekian dari saya, Mind to RnR? *puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Don't Ever Love Me

**Blue Violet**

Chapter 2 : Don't Ever Love Me

.

.

Summary : "Berjanjilah satu hal... Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, terinspirasi dari A Walk To Remember (Novel) by Nicholas Spark, Walk To Remember (Movie) by Adam Shankman

Warning : AU, Typo, rada OOC, don't like don't read

* * *

Grimmjow hanya memandangi kesibukan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka tampak begitu antusias mengikuti arahan dari Gin dan Rukia. "Hei..." Tiba-tiba Grimmjow buka suara, sontak ketiga sahabatnya menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat sesi praktikum ini lebih 'menarik'?"

"Terserah…" Ulquiorra menguap, "Aku mau cari udara segar." Katanya sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke luar lab, tidak perduli dengan Gin-sensei yang menatapnya dengan memberengut.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Szayel antusias. Ketiga temannya sudah terbiasa dengan sikap cuek pemuda emo bermata hijau itu, jadi mereka tidak ambil pusing.

"Hmm... Meledakkan lab?" Grimmjow menyeringai. Pertanyaannya lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan bagi kedua kawannya.

"Pastikan ada korban jiwa." Sebuah seringai pshyco muncul di wajah Nnoitra. Pemuda gondrong ini memang terkenal paling 'haus darah' diantara keempat temannya. Memancing keributan dan menghajar orang adalah hobinya.

Ketiga pemuda di bangku belakang itu terkekeh, tidak menyadari bahwa asisten lab mereka yang bermata indah memperhatikan mereka dengan heran. Rukia akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari mahluk-mahluk berambut aneh itu ketika mereka mulai menyusun gelas dan erlenmeyer, serta menakar zat-zat kimia.

"Nah, berikan itu padaku!" Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya pada Nnoitra, meminta teman jangkungnya mengambilkan botol yang entah berisi apa.

Nnoitra meraih botol yang berada di sebelah kirinya, lalu mengamatinya sejenak. Pada label botol coklat gelap itu terdapat gambar tengkorak, api, dan ledakan. Beberapa botol yang sebelumnya diambil Grimmjow juga memiliki gambar yang serupa.

"Ck! Cepatlah!" Tegur si rambut biru tidak sabaran seraya merebut botol itu dari tangan si gondrong.

"Kau yakin ini berhasil?" Szayel mengamati Grimmjow yang tengah sibuk menakar dan mencampur zat-zat yang tadi dikumpulkannya.

"Cih!" Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gimmjow. Szayel menanggapinya dengan cengiran. Dia menanyakan itu bukan karena dia ragu pada Grimmjow, tapi hanya sekedar ledekan pada wajah sahabatnya yang terlalu serius. Grimmjow sebenarnya adalah siswa yang cerdas. Semasa duduk di sekolah menengah pertama, dia dan Rukia sering bertemu saat penyerahan piala kepada juara-juara kelas pada upacara kenaikan kelas. Namun, sejak masuk SMA tiga tahun lalu, prestasinya mendadak terhenti, reputasinya dari anak baik dan pintar berbalik menjadi anak urakan dan berandalan. Dan semua orang tau kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Di kota sekecil ini, rumor apa pun bisa menyebar dengan cepat.

Tiga tahun yang lalu, ayahnya-Shunsui Jaegerjaquez meninggalkan ibunya-Unohana Retsu- demi wanita lain. Grimmjow sangat terluka karena merasa dihinati oleh orang yang sangat dia percaya dan sayangi. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak mau lagi menjadi seorang anak yang seperti yang selalu diharapkan ayahnya. Tidak ada lagi Grimmjow si juara kelas, tidak ada lagi pemuda berambut biru yang menjadi bintang di lapangan basket, mata biru yang dulu ceria kini hanya menyiratkan luka. Grimmjow telah menemukan tempat untuk menenggelamkan diri saat dirinya tidak mampu lagi berlari. Membuang jauh segala bentuk kesopanan yang ditanamkan sang ayah, dan mendekati segala yang menjadi larangan baginya-alkohol, rokok, kekerasan-.

"Hei!" Panggil Nnoitra, "Aku hampir mati bosan!"

"Ck! Sedikit lagi!" Grimmjow mengocok sesuatu dalam tabung reaksi. "Naah..." Katanya sambil memandang isi tabung yang kini berubah warna.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi jauh-jauh dari sini..." Szayel menanggkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar sebelum beranjak ke luar dari lab.

"Sebaiknya kau cari lubang untuk bersembunyi!" Grimmjow membalasnya dengan senyuman mengejek, seraya memasukkan bubuk ke dalam erlenmeyer yang telah berisi cairan lainnya.

Sementara itu, Nnoitra berjalan mendekati sekerumunan siswa di dekat bangku mereka. "Oi!" Dia menepuk Hanatarou Yamada, anak paling polos-kalau tidak mau dibilang cupu- di kelasnya. "Bisa kau bantu dia" Nnoitra menoleh pada Grimmjow di belakangnya, "Sepertinya dia kesulitan dengan praktikum aneh ini..."

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Hanataro tulus tanpa ragu.

"Bagus!" Seringai memenuhi wajah Nnoitra, "Pergilah!" Dia mendorong anak itu ke arah Grimmjow. "Hei! Kalian sebaiknya membantunya juga!" Beberapa anak yang dibentaknya berjalan dengan patuh ke meja dimana Grimmjow sedang memberi pengarahan pada Hanataro.

"Ini." Pemuda tegap ini menyerahkan tabung reaksi pada Hanataro, "Tuangkan ini ke erlenmeyer itu! Aku mau ke toilet!" Perintahnya. "Kau mengerti?"

"Tentu..." Hanataro menjawab dengan senyum mengembang.

"Bagus!" Grimmjow menepuk bahunya lalu pergi menyusul Nnoitra yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Setelah mencapai bagian depan ruang lab, dia berbalik dan memperhatikan Hanataro yang menuangkan cairan itu ke dalam erlenmeyer dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak yang tidak berani beranjak karena diawasi Grimmjow.

Dalam hitungan detik, larutan dalam erlenmeyer bereaksi dengan zat yang dituangkan Hanataro, membuatnya mendidih dan berbuih. Anak-anak itu tampak terkejut, tapi sebelum sempat mereka melakukan apa pun, larutan erlenmeyer itu meledak. Serpihannya menerjang semua yang ada di dekatnya. Beberapa petri dan tabung di atas meja itu ikut pecah berhamburan. Siswa yang berdiri dekat meja Grimmjow jatuh karena efek ledakan, para siswa menjerit, Rukia dan Gin-sensei ternganga, Nnoitra tersenyum licik. Sedangkan Grimmjow... Senyum yang sedari tadi ditunjukkannya memudar, berganti menjadi ekspresi kepanikan saat menyadari bahwa diantara para 'korban' yang merintih dan berusaha bangun dari lantai, Hanataro tidak bergeming, terkulai diantara serpihan beling dengan cairan kental merembes dari belakang kepalanya. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Grimmjow berlari menghampirinya.

Nnoitra yang tengah berusaha kabur, seketika berhenti saat menyadari kawannya mengambil arah yang berbeda. "Oi... Grimm!" Grimmjow tidak menanggapi panggilannya, dia berjongkok di lantai lab dengan mata biru terpaku pada darah segar yang menempel di tangannya saat berusaha membangunkan Hanataro. "Sial!" Umpatan rasa takut dan kesal keluar dari mulut Nnoitra saat dia memutuskan untuk lepas tanggung jawab dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru duduk di sofa dengan pandangan menerawang, tidak perduli pada segala luapan kemarahan sang ibu. Grimmjow tetap diam dan membiarkan ibunya memarahinya. Tidak ada sanggahan, protes, bahkan pembelaan diri.

"Kau dengar aku, Grimm?" Teriak ibunya hilang kesabaran.

Grimmjow akhirnya memandang mata ibunya lekat-lekat sebelum dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, beranjak ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Rahangnya terkatup keras ketika mendengar isakan pelan dari ibunnya di ruang tamu. Dia bisa membayangkan ibunya kini meringkuk di salah satu sofa dengan air mata memenuhi kedua pipinya. Sungguh dia tidak pernah ingin menyakiti ibunya, tapi dia terlalu benci dan muak untuk menjadi anak idaman ayahnya-lelaki yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya dan ibunya-. Grimmjow tidak mau menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan ayahnya, karena menurutnya itu lah yang selayaknya didapat seorang ayah yang tidak bisa dia banggakan.

Mata birunya terpejam saat membaringkan punggung tegapnya di tempat tidur. Dia menghirup nafas dalam sementara dalam dirinya berkecamuk segala jenis emosi. Pikirannya terpaku pada kejadian tadi... Rencana isengnya, kepolosan Hanataro, ledakan, serpihan beling, darah, dan... Memorinya berputar lagi pada saat situ. Setelah Hanataro dijemput oleh ambulans, Gin-sensei membawanya ke ruang rapat. Dimana para guru dan kepala sekolah telah menunggunya untuk disidang. Sidang yang panjang dan melelahkan itu akhirnya berujung pada satu keputusan yang tragis bagi Grimmjow. Memang dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau kena skors, tapi hukuman ini jauh lebih mengerikan buatnya. Membantu kegiatan Rukia Kuchiki selama musim panas. Hukuman itu lebih menyiksa daripada kedengarannya.

Berdekatan dengan Rukia bisa merusak image dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya, siksaan mental itu dibarengi juga dengan siksaan fisik. Siapa yang tidak kenal Rukia Kuchiki? Gadis kutu buku dan tidak modis yang menjadi ketua Klub Astronomi, sukarelawan dan ketua tutor sekolah, pengurus Klub Drama, dan asisten laboratorium kimia. Grimmjow tidak akan pernah bisa bersenang-senang selama musim panas, karena tujuh hari dalam seminggu dia harus membuntuti kemana pun Rukia-sama-nya pergi.

Membolos? Kabur dari tugas? Tentu itu yang terlintas di pikirannya saat para guru memutuskan bahwa dirinya harus menjadi pembantu anak kesayangan mereka. Tapi Gin-sensei ternyata lebih lihai. Sensei rubah itu menyuruhnya menyerahkan tiap laporan kegiatan sehari setelahnya, jadi Gin akan tau kalau Grimmjow bolos bertugas. Biar pun tidak rela, tapi pemuda urakan itu terpaksa pasrah saja menerima hukumannya, jika tidak mau dipecat dari sekolah.

* * *

"Dekat-dekat dengan gadis seperti dia sepertinya asyik ya?" Sindir Nnoitra sambil menunjuk Rukia yang sedang duduk membaca di salah satu bangku lab kimia. Empat sekawan itu kini berdiri di luar lab, di depan salah satu jendela, mereka mengantar Grimmjow untuk melaksanakan hukuman hari pertamanya.

"Sial kau!" Sembur Grimmjow tepat di wajah Nnoitra.

Nnoitra dan Szayel hanya menanggapi kekesalan Grimmjow dengan tawa mengejek. Sedangkan Ulquiorra, seperti biasa, hanya menatap ke dalam lab kosong tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia yang mendengar suara tawa, segera menoleh dan mendapati empat mahluk aneh di depan jendela, dengan dua diantaranya menatap lurus ke iris violetnya.

"Huh?" Rukia mengernyit heran, menatap Blue Shappire dan Green Emerald itu dengan penuh tanya. "Hei!" Panggilnya kemudian saat menyadari mereka tidak mmemberikan respon berarti pada tatapannya barusan. "Cepatlah! Kau membuang waktuku!" Rukia menutup buku yang dipegangnya seraya memberikan tatapan kesal pada Grimmjow.

"Sana!" Szayel mendorong Grimmjow, "Nenek sihir sudah menunggumu!" Bisiknya sebelum tertawa.

Grimmjow hanya mendengus dan masuk ke lab dengan patuh. Bahaya kalau Gin-sensei memergokinya mengulur-ulur waktu pelaksanaan hukuman. Di dalam lab, dia melemparkan tasnya dengan asal ke slah satu meja terdekat, kemudian memandang teman-temannya di luar jendela. Nnoitra dan Szayel sedang berjalan menjauhi lab sambil terkekeh, 'Cih, pasti menertawakanku!' Pikir Grimmjow. Mata safirnya beralih ke Ulquiorra sepat saat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah dan beranjak dari jendela, 'Dasar aneh…'

"Pakai jas dan sarung tangan ini, lalu cepatlah bekerja!"

Grimmjow terkejut mendapati gadis mungil itu sudah berada di depannya, menyodorkan jas lab dan sarung tangan karet. Dengan wajah sangar, pemuda itu merenggut barang-barang itu dari tangan si gadis.

"Mulailah dari membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat kemarin." Rukia memunggungi Grimmjow, memakai jas labnya sendiri.

"Aku tau!" Kata Grimmjow kesal. Dia tidak suka diperintah, apalagi oleh seseorang yang dianggapnya bukan siapa-siapa. Meskipun mati-matian mengutuk sensei rubahnya dalam hati, tapi dia tetap mengerjakan hukumannya: menyapu, mengepel, menggosok dan segala macam pekerjaan upik abu yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Huft…" Grimmjow merasakan keringat merembes dari leher, punggung dan dadanya. Dengan kesal, dia membuka jas labnya, memubuangnya ke meja. 'Bersih-besih di hari yang panas dengan memakai jas konyol? Oh benar-benar ide jenius!' Rutuk Grimmjow dalam hati.

"Kau mungkin menyesal nanti kalau ada sesuatu mengotori bajumu…" Rukia memandang pemuda biru itu sekilas dari tempat duduknya di ambang jendela.

"Cih!" Rupanya Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan kata-kata Rukia, dia terlalu sibuk mengipas-ngipasi dirinya. Namun suhu tubuhnya belum turun juga, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melepas kemeja abu garis-garisnya dan menyampirkannya di bangku. Kini pemuda itu hanya menggunakan kaos dalam sebagai atasan, itu membuat perut six-packs dan dada bidangnya terkespos.

Grimmjow menangkap bahwa Rukia melayangkan tatapan sekilas padanya, tapi gadis itu kembali lagi pada kesibukannya dengan ekspresi biasa saja. 'Hei! Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu? Kalau Senna atau gadis-gadis lain melihatku begini, mereka pasti pingsan! Minimal nosebleed!'

Sesekali diliriknya Rukia, gadis itu menimbang, menakar, dan mencampur beberapa zat. Sepertinya dia sedang mempersiapkan bahan-bahan praktikum untuk kelas sebelah. Ya, salah satu bagian dari hukumannya adalah membantu Rukia bekerja di lab. Dan khusus hari ini, Grimmjow diharuskan membereskan sisa-sisa ledakan yang dibuatnya kemarin, sedangkan Rukia tetap pada tugasnya, mempersiapkan praktikum yang akan berlangsung keesokan harinya. Gadis itu duduk di meja beton di tepian jendela, menghadapi berbagai benda-benda transparan di depannya. Dia terlihat begitu berpendar karena cahaya matahari yang jatuh menimpanya. 'Malaikat…' Batin Grimmjow, matanya menolak untuk melihat kearah lain.

Rukia yang merasa risih diperhatikan, akhirnya memanggilnya. "Hei!"

"Ah?" Grimmjow kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jangan melamun saja! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu, aku hamper sudah hamper selesai!" Rukia mengangkat beberapa tabung dan berjalan melewati Grimmjow, "Aku tidak mau pulang sore hanya karena harus menungguimu bermalas-malasan." Ujarnya ketus seraya meletakkan tabung-tabung itu di dalam lemari.

Empat siku muncu di jidat Grimmjow, "Siapa yang mau ditunggui oleh nenek sihir?" Kesalnya, "Dan siapa juga yang bermalas-malasan? Kau tidak lihat aku kecapean?"

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dengan begitu banyak otot yang menyembul dari tubuhmu, kau masih bisa kecapean juga?" Ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"What the...?" Teriak Grimmjow.

"Sstt..." Rukia menempelkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, "Kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita." Sang asisten lab meninggalkannya dengan anggun, kembali pada deretan tabung di atas meja.

"Dasar!" Grimmjow rupanya belum mau menuruknkan volume suaranya. "Hei! Kita belum selesai! Kembali ke sini!" Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Hhh..." Rukia menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Grimmjow. "Jangan norak begitu."

"Apa?" Darahnya terasa naik ke ubun-ubun, belum pernah ada orang yang berani mengacuhkan dan mengatainya, seorang gadis pula, ditambah lagi gadis itu berukuran mini. Merasa harus memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu, Grimmjow mendekati Rukia dengan langkah lebar. Mencengram lengannya dan menariknya, memaksa amethyst itu memandang ke dalam mata safirnya. "Kau..." Geramnya, "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Sekarang aku akan memaksamu min-"

"Kau membuat semua orang memperhatikan kita." Potong Rukia, "Jangan buat aku mengatakan itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya."

"Orang yang mana?" Raung Grimmjow kesal karena kalimatnya disela, "Di sini tidak ada orang selain ki... ta..." Volume suara Grimmjow turun drastis saat mengikuti arah pandangan Rukia ke luar jendela, dan menemukan puluhan anak yang sedang latihan basket serta cheers terpaku di lapangan, diam tak bergerak.

"Sejak kapan mereka di sana?"

"Sejak latihan basket dimulai sejam yang lalu." Sahut Rukia santai.

"Kenapa mereka melihat kita begitu?" Grimmjow jengah saat menyadari bahwa siswa-siswi itu memandang mereka dengan senyum aneh dan semburat merah di pipi.

"Mungkin karena kau menarik-narik seorang gadis di ruangan yang sepi tanpa mengenakan baju..." Rukia tersenyum, tapi tatapannya terasa tajam dan menusuk.

Grimmjow mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata violet itu dan menemukan kedua tangannya masih mengcengkram Rukia erat. "Eh!" Serunya seraya melepaskan tangannya dari lengan gadis itu.

"Terimakasih." Kata Rukia ketus, kemudian kembali pada peralatan kimianya.

Grimmjow hendak melanjutkan hukumannya yang tertunda saat menyadari bahwa puluhan pasang mata di luar masih menatapnya lekat. "Apa liat-liat?" Hardikannya sukses membuat anak-anak itu kalang kabut.

Akhirnya setelah begitu banyak disela dengan perdebatan, acara mereka selesai menjelang petang. Grimmjow mengenakan kembali kemejanya, tapi tidak bermaksud mengancingkannya.

"Ini..." Rukia meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja tempat Grimmjow menaruh tasnya.

"Apa itu?" Grimmjow mendekat dan mengambil kertas itu.

"Jadwal kegiatanku dalam seminggu." Ujar Rukia santai. "Mengingat kau sekarang ditugaskan untuk mengikuti semua kegiatanku, jadi kau akan perlu itu." Rukia menunjuk kertasnya.

"Senin, Rabu – tutor di bimbel? Selasa, Kamis – di lab kimia? Jumat, Sabtu – Klub Astronomi, Minggu dari pagi sampai sore latihan drama?" Grimmjow memekik kaget. "Ini 7 hari dalam seminggu! Lalu kapan aku libur?"

"Setelah hukumanmu selesai..." Rukia tersenyum tipis.

"Arrghh...! Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari ini..?"

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi."

"Apa?" Sembur Grimmjow.

"Berjanjilah satu hal... Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

"..." Grimmjow kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Entah janji saya untuk membuat fic ini tamat dalam 3-4 chapter bisa dipenuhi atau ga.. tapi sepertinya saya bakal ga bisa, soalnya fic ini berkembang dari kerangka yang saya bikin, dan itu artinya mungkin bakal lebih panjang dari janji saya semula.. gomen ne! Otak saya yang aneh binti gaje ini selalu aja melenceng dari rencana, dan akhirnya jadi kemana-mana deh! Hehehe..

Terimaksih buat semua yang sudah membaca dan RnR... saya kira gak ada yang bakal suka sama pair ini, soalnya saya liat fic dengan pair ini di FBI sedikit sekali.. T_T padahal menurut saya pair ini lucu juga.. hehehe..

nadeshiko ama : gomen ne! I'm verry sorry! Maaf ga bisa apdet cepet2 *sungkem*

chap2 updated nih.. hehehe

Jee-eugene : Ulqui OOC? *ngebayangin-GUBRAK-pingsan*

Waah luucu juga jee kalo bikin kayak gitu.. hehehe

Ini chap2.. mudah2a jee ga bosen nungguinnya.. ^^

Azalea Yukiko : yukiko suka? Wahh ga nyangka.. hehe

Aku suka Ichi, Byaku, Ren, Gin, Hitsu, Grimm, Ulqui dll xRuki..  
*emang ada chara yg namanya 'dll'? –plak-*

* * *

at least.. Mind to RnR...? *ngancem pake cero* hohoho


	3. Damn It!

**Blue Violet**

Chapter 3 : Damn it!

.

.

Summary : ucapan Grimmjow tercekat di kerongkongan begitu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sensei yang sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar penuh intimidasi. "Kau jadi peran utama, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!"

.

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo, terinspirasi dari A Walk To Remember (Novel) by Nicholas Spark, Walk To Remember (Movie) by Adam Shankman, dengan modifikasi di sepanjang jalan cerita –plak-

Warning : AU, Typos, rada OOC, don't like don't read

* * *

"Oh iya, ada satu lagi."

"Apa?" Sembur Grimmjow.

"Berjanjilah satu hal... Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku."

"..." Grimmjow kehilangan kata-kat untuk sesaat. Setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya atas permintaan gadis di hadapannya, ia berkata, "Aku baru saja mulai bergaul-dengan-terpaksa- denganmu dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak jatuh cinta? Bagaimana mungkin kau berpikir kalau aku akan jatuh cinta padamu? PADAMU? Hahahaha! Entah kau bodoh atau terlalu percaya diri!" Grimmjow tertawa mengejek.

"Aku anggap itu artinya 'ya'..." Rukia mengangkat bahu, sikapnya tetap santai setelah Grimmjow menyemburkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu. Dengan tenang ia melangkah ke luar.

* * *

"Jam segini tidak akan ada bus lewat sini." Kalimat kecil itu membuat Grimmjow menghentikan rentetan makian yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah lima belas menit menunggu bus di halte dekat sekolah. Mata birunya melirik sebagai respon atas pernyataan yang didengarnya, dan ia menemukan sepasang violet menatap acuh padanya. Di depan kursi halte tempatnya bersandar, terlihat Rukia duduk di atas sepeda dengan salah satu kaki memijak tanah untuk menopang keseimbangannya sementara ia berhenti mengayuh.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Grimmjow sarkastis.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca jadwal kedatangan bus ya?" Rukia menunjuk papan informasi di belakang Grimmjow.

Grimmjow mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, di sana tertulis bahwa bus terakhir sudah berangkat satu jam lalu, ini memang sudah terlalu sore, matahari sudah mulai terbenam. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu kalau ada jadwal tertempel di halte itu, menyadari kalau benda itu ada pun tidak. Selama ini di lebih suka membolos dan nongkrong di apartemen Nnoitra yang tinggal seorang diri. Kalau pun ia tidak membolos, saat jam pulang sekolah ia akan selalu menemukan bus parkir menunggu penumpang di halte itu, tanpa tahu jam-jam berapa saja sang bus akan berada di sana.

"Aku tidak hobi membaca." Balas Grimmjow ketus. Walau pun kesal karena Rukia benar, tapi ia tetap merasa harus menjaga gengsi. "Apalagi membaca hal-hal tidak penting."

"Aku rasa sekarang itu jadi penting. Karena kau tidak bisa pulang." Rukia tersenyum mengejek, membuat wajah Grimmjow berubah masam. Sambil berusaha menahan tawa, Rukia melirik boncengan di belakangnya. "Mau ikut sampai halte dekat kuil? Disana bus lewat sampai larut malam."

Saking herannya mendengar tawaran Rukia yang sangat tidak biasa, Grimmjow sampai terbengong beberapa saat hingga gadis itu menegurnya. "Mau ikut tidak?"

Pemuda itu agak bimbang, antara keinginan untuk cepat sampai di rumah dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sejak pagi bekerja keras membantu Rukia, dan keinginan jaga image serta gengsi. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya pulang bersama Rukia? Apa kata dunia?

"Aku tidak akan mengunggu jawabanmu sampai malam. Jaa..." Rukia bersiap mengayuh sepedanya.

"Oi!" Seru Grimmjow spontan, meski keraguan masih bergelayut di kepalanya.

Rukia hanya menoleh, "Hm?"

"Aku..." Grimmjow menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

"Aku buru-buru."

"Baiklah!" Seru Grimmjow agak kesal. "Aku ikut denganmu. Tapi aku yang mengayuh, oke?" Bayangan akan dipergoki pulang dengan seorang gadis alim seperti Rukia saja sudah cukup buruk, apalagi kalau Rukia yang memboncengnya? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez dibonceng seorang wanita? Ha!

"Ini kan sepedaku!" Sungut Rukia, tapi ia mundur juga ke tempat duduk boncengan dan membiarkan Grimmjow mengambil alih tugasnya.

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka selama perjalanan, hingga akhirnya satu kalimat meluncur dari bibir Rukia, "Kau benar-benar berubah ya."

"Hah?" Seru Grimmjow antara heran dan tidak mengerti.

"Jangan jadi yang bukan dirimu." Ada jeda yang cukup lama mengikuti kalimat Rukia, baik dirinya dan pemuda di depannya tampaknya sama-sama enggan berkomentar atas pernyataan itu, hingga akhirnya sang gadis kembali buka suara. "Jangan tunggu sampai penyesalan datang menghampirimu."

Grimmjow mendengus kesal. "Siapa kau, eh? Beraninya mengguruiku! Kau pikir karena kau cukup baik jadi kau pantas menentukan siapa harus bertingkah bagaimana?" Semburnya gusar.

"Aku tidak menggurui. Hanya saja kupikir kita memiliki persamaan, kita sama-sama berlari, meski mengambil jalan yang berbeda."

"Jangan bicara dengan kata-kata yang tidak kumengerti." Geram Grimmjow sambil mempercepat kayuhan sepeda.

Rukia mendesah pelan, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk pundak Grimmjow. "Berhenti."

"Apa?" Grimmjow menoleh ke belakang dengan malas. Ia sedang malas berdebat dengan gadis ini, apalagi menyangkut sesuatu yang memang tidak pernah ingin diungkitnya.

"Berhenti."

"Dengar, aku tidak mau membahas pelarian atau apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Jadi tutup mulut dan duduk manis!" Perintahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kubilang berhenti."

"Apa kau tidak me-"

"STOP!" Teriak Rukia tepat di telinga Grimmjow, membuat pemuda itu kaget dan secara refleks mengerem sepeda.

"KAU MAU APA SIH?" Balasnya berteriak.

Rukia telah turun dari boncengan dan kiri berdiri di tepi jalan, memegang stang sepedanya yang masih diduduki Grimmjow. "Turun."

"APA?"

"Cepat turun." Melihat ekspresi stoic Rukia, entah kenapa malah membuat Grimmjow menuruti perkataannya. Ia turun dari sepeda sambil bersungut, berdiri menjulang di hadapan gadis mungil itu.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu hah?" Grimmjow menatap sepasang voilet dengan marah.

"Aku mau pulang." Jawab Rukia seadanya dan cuek.

"Lalu kenapa kau minta berhenti di sini?" Kekesalan pemuda berandal itu mulai naik ke ubun-ubun, ia tidak punya stok kesabaran untuk menghadapi gadis itu.

"Karena aku sudah sampai rumah." Rukia megerling bangunan kuil di belakangnya.

"Hah?" Rupanya ia belum menangkap maksud semua ini. Ia tahu Rukia memang tinggal di kuil itu, karena ayahnya adalah seorag pendeta dan turun-temurun menjadi penjaga kuil. Lalu...? "Lalu aku?" Tanya Grimmjow dengan wajah lugu.

"Kau bisa menunggu bis di sana." Rukia menunjuk sebuah halte beberapa meter dari gerbang kuil. "Di sana bus lewat sampai malam." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Grimmjow yang masih ternganga, Rukia menaiki sepedanya dan melaju masuk ke halaman kuil.

"He-hei!" Panggil Grimmjow begitu menyadari Rukia sudah menjauh darinya. Gadis itu menghentikan sepedanya dan menoleh. "Kau mengerjaiku ya?" Kesal Grimmjow.

"Aku membantumu mendapatkan bus untuk pulang." Ujar Rukia santai. "Jaa..." Ujarnya seraya menlanjutkan kayuhannya.

"Sial!" Rutuk Grimmjow, mau tidak mau ia mulai memaksakan kakinya melangkah ke halte.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya Grimmjow habiskan dengan membantu Rukia sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya pada gadis itu. Ia bekerja sekasar mungkin di lab kimia, membuat labu-labu, tabung-tabung dan semua peralatan kaca itu berdenting keras karena saling membentur dalam baskom saat dibersihkan oleh Grimmjow. Pemuda berotot kekar itu bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol sebuah standar buret, serta membuat suara-suara keluhan menyebalkan yang membuat Rukia melemparkan tatapan maut andalannya. Bukannya ciut, Grimmjow malah jadi lebih bersemangat memanas-manasi Rukia.

Ketika jadwal mereka, ralat, jadwal pertemuan rutin di Klub Astronomi, pemuda urakan itu memainkan alat-alat peraga di ruangan klub. Berlagak secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan arsip dan jurnal yang sedang dirapikannya, membuat Rukia meneriakinya dengan kesal. Jika pikiran Rukia bisa membunuh, Grimmjow mungkin sudah termutilasi jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

Di auditorium sekolah, tempat Klub Drama melakukan persiapan awal untuk drama musim panas, Grimmjow menginterupsi rapat penentuan tema dan cerita dengan komentar-komentar tidak penting. Tanpa mengindahkan teguran keras Rukia, ia mencela beberapa cerita yang diusulkan anggota klub. Membuat seisi ruangan memandangnya seperti kuman penyebab iritasi. Namun Grimmjow tidak peduli. Sepanjang bisa membuat tekanan darah Rukia melonjak, ia senang-senang saja.

Bahkan di kelas tutorial, Grimmjow mengintimidasi seorang adik kelas secara terang-terangan di kelas tutorial, membuat anak hiperaktif itu –Mashiro, jadi banjir air mata. Ketika itu, Grimmjow berhasil membuat Rukia kehilangan kesabarannya. Setelah meminta (lebih tepatnya, memerintahkan) seorang siswa pirang berwajah emo untuk 'mengurus' Mashiro, Rukia menangkap pergelangan tangan Grimmjow dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Grimmjow santai ketika mereka telah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, sebuah seringai puas menghiasi rahangnya yang keras.

"Kau yang apa-apaan?" Sergah Rukia tidak sabaran. "Kau ini mau apa, hah? Kau selalu membuat semua kegiatanku jadi kacau!" Semburan kesal yang telah berhari-hari dipendamnya akhirnya meledak juga.

"Ooh..." Grimmjow tertawa mengejek, "Maafkan aku Nona Super Sibuk!" Meski mengucapkan maaf, tapi ekspresinya jelas amat jauh dari penyesalan. "Aku memang tidak berbakat dengan ilmu pengetahuan dan seni dan sebagainya. Tidak seperti kau, Rukia." Sindirnya tajam.

Alis Rukia terangkat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari mulut Grimmjow. Ia menghirup nafas panjang sejenak, sebelum mengembalikan kata-kata pemuda di hadapannya. "Lalu kenapa kalau kau tidak bisa seperti aku?" Ujarnya dengan ekspresi kosong, "Lalu kenapa kalau kau tidak bisa seperti orang lain?" Diam-diam Rukia mengamati perubahan ekspresi di sepasang mata biru itu. "Kau berusaha mencari perhatian orang-orang dengan cara lain, ketika kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya dengan caramu yang dulu."

Kegusaran tergambar di wajah Grimmjow, "Apa yang kau..."

"Kau terluka dan berusaha membuat orang menyadari itu, tapi kau tidak pernah memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berusaha menyembuhkanmu?"

Grimmjow merasakan tatapan Rukia yang semakin intens, dan itu membuatnya merasakan suatu gejolak dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi? "Aku tidak..."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Grimmjow disela oleh Rukia, "Kau kekanakan, Grimmjow."

"Aku... Apa kau bilang?" Geram Grimmjow penuh amarah. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti aku!"

"Mungkin memang tidak." Tatapan Rukia melunak, "Tapi aku cukup bisa menebak, kau mencari perhatian." Intonasi suaranya yang dalam dan tegas melunak, menandakan bahwa kalimat terakhir itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Melainkan pernyataan. Pernyataan yang menghantam Grimmjow dengan keras. Kini pemuda itu merasa seperti benar-benar telanjang. Telanjang dan diarak keliling kota!

Otot-otot Grimmjow menegang ketika pemuda itu mengepalkan tangannya di hadapan Rukia. "Apa maksudmu, hah?" Ujarnya lambat-lambat, berusaha mengembalikan kepercayaan dirinya yang menguap terbakar amarah karena ucapan gadis di hadapannya. "Aku tidak mencari perhatian orang-orang! Aku tidak perlu rasa kasihan! Aku tidak butuh perhatian sialan itu! Kau dengar?" Teriaknya sambil mencengkram bahu kiri Rukia.

"Lalu kenapa kau selalu membuat ulah dimana pun kau berada?" Mata violet Rukia memandang dingin, kedua tangannya terlihat di dadanya. Defensif.

Grimmjow mendengus sinis, "Cuma ingin mengacaukan hidupmu yang sempurna itu."

Rukia menanggapinya dengan senyum sengah geli, setengah kesal. "Jadi kau hanya ingin mencari perhatianku?" Tanyanya sembari melepaskan cengkraman di bahunya.

"Hah?" Grimmjow serasa tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Apa?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya menyeringai kemudian melengos menjauhi Grimmjow. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah masik ke dalam kelas.

"Kau gila!" Umpat Grimmjow pada punggung Rukia.

"Aku tidak gila, baka!" Balas gadis itu tanpa meoleh, "Hari ini kau kukeluarkan dari kelas tutorial. Tapi jangan harap besok-besok kau dapat kesempatan bolos tugas lagi!"

"Sinting!" Desis Grimmjow sambil berjalan menjauh.

* * *

"Aku? Mencari perhatiannya? Oh yang benar saja!" Curahan hati Grimmjow mendapat reaksi tawa keras dari teman-temannya, minus Ulquiorra yang memang tidak pernah tertawa. Mereka kini sedang melakukan kebiasaan lama yang tidak pernah dilakukan bersama sejak Grimmjow menjadi 'bodyguard' Rukia, yaitu menghabiskan waktu sekolah di apartemen Nnoitra.

"Hahahaha! Rukia itu ternyata gadis yang mengerikan!" Seru Szayel di sela tawanya. Nnoitra bahkan tidak bisa berkomentar, tapi terus tertawa sambil menyeka air matanya. "Jadi ia membaca pikiranmu, Grimm? Jadi ia telah menyentuh hatimu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta?" Goda pemuda berambut pink yang disambut gemuruh tawa sahabat jangkungnya.

"Sial!" Umpat Grimmjow kesal. "Diam, bodoh!" Grimmjow memang bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan menang dalam adu mulut. Ia lebih sering merasa terpojok dalam kekesalan tidak bisa membalas kalimat lawan bicaranya, maka Grimmjow lebih suka mengayunkan tangan atau kakinya untuk membuat lawannya berhenti bicara. Jadi ketika tawa teman-temannya tidak kunjung reda, malah bertambah keras, Grimmjow membekap wajah mereka dengan bantal, mengerahkan kekuatannya sementara Szayel dan Nnoitra meronta berusaha melepaskan diri dari gencetan otot-otot kekar Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kesal?" Tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba, membuat Grimmjow baru menyadari keberadaan mahluk emo itu di kamar Nnoitra. "Karena mereka selalu menggodamu dengan majikan barumu?" Mata emeraldnya memandang sekilas pada dua mahluk yang menggelepar di lantai ketika menekankan kata 'majikan'.

Grimmjow mengernyit tidak senang, tanpa disadarinya ia menguatkan gencetannya pada bantal yang membekap kedua temannya.

"Atau, karena kata-kata Szayel memang benar? Kalau gadis itu berhasil membaca hatimu?" Ucap Ulquiorra sambil memasang headset di kepalanya.

"Membaca bagaimana maksudmu?" Bentak Grimmjow ketus.

"Mungkin kau memang suka mencari-cari perhatiannya?" Ulquiorra bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"Kurang ajar kau Ulquiorra!" Maki Grimmjow dengan wajah berkerut marah. "Mana mungkin kan?"  
"Hanya kau yang tahu jawabannya." Ulquiorra melirik sekilas. "Kau bisa membunuh mereka." Tunjuknya da dua mahluk di bawah bantal yang mulai megap-megap.

'Aku? Mencari perhatiannya?' Pertanyaan itu kembali melintas di kepala Grimmjow. Ia merasa ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Dari mana Rukia dan Ulquiorra bisa mendapat pikiran seperti itu? 'Mereka berdua memang aneh!' Cibirnya dalam hati. Namun, keraguan tiba-tiba menyergap hatinya, ketika perasaan seolah-olah 'ditelanjangi' itu muncul lagi dalam hatinya. "Cih!" desisnya pelan sebelum menyambar botol bir di dekatnya dan berjalan ke balkon, mengacuhkan umpatan kasar dari Szayel dan Nnoitra yang baru terbebas dari himpitannya. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu udara segar."

* * *

Rukia yang rupanya masih kesal dengan tidakan Grimmjow, telah menyiapkan pembalasan untuk sang berandalan sekolah. Beberapa hari berikutnya, ia membuat pemuda itu seperti hidup di neraka. Memaksanya menjadi asisten laboratorium saat kelas mereka melakukan praktikum Kimia, membuat Grimmjow kikuk berdiri di depan kelas menghadapi tatapan heran teman-temannya dan seringai rubah sensei-nya sepanjang hari. Gadis itu juga telah mencarikan partner tutorial baru untuknya, membuatnya harus mengajar seorang adik kelas bebal bernama Poww. Grimmjow mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik Poww yang sama sekali tidak mendengar penjelasannya -membuatnya menerangkan berulang-ulang dengan frustasi-, karena entah kenapa Gin-sensei memutuskan untuk melakukan suvervisi pelaksanaan hukumannya kali ini.

* * *

"Maaf, kami terlambat." Rukia membungkuk hormat sesaat sebelum naik ke panggung auditorium, diikuti oleh 'tawanannya' yang berwajah masam.

"Oh Kuchiki!" Seru Yoruichi-sensei riang. "Kami baru saja mulai." Ujar guru teater itu sambil membuat isyarat tangan agar beberapa murid bergeser sehingga Rukia dan Grimmjow bisa duduk dalam lingkaran.

"Apakah anda sudah membaca naskahnya, Sensei?" Tanya Rukia antusias.

"Ya. Soi Fon memberikannya padaku kemarin." Wanita berpenampilan eksotis itu tersenyum pada seorang siswi berkuncir, yang membuat siswi itu tersipu-sipu. "Kupikir naskah ini menarik sekali. Jadi mari kita mulai saja pemilihan pemerannya."

Selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, Grimmjow terkantuk-kantuk mendengar arahan dari Yoruichi-sensei. Telinganya hanya menangkap beberapa kalimat, seperti :

Pertunjukan sebelum libur musim panas. 'Apa? Masa aku, seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez harus mempermalukan dirinya dalam festival tahunan sekolah? Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan!'

Hisagi berperan sebagai bartender. 'Oh, sial! Padahal ku cukup mahir melempar botol. Apalagi ke kepala orang.'

Nanao, kau jadi pelayan bar. 'Bagus. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau datang ke bar macam itu!'

D-Roy berperan sebagai gemberl. 'Pas sekali! Bravo!'

Rukia, kau yang jadi penyanyinya. '_What the hell_? Sejak kapan si pendek ini bisa menyanyi?'

"Grimmjow!"

"Huh?" Grimmjow membuka matanya yang setengah mengantuk.

"Selamat! Kau jadi tokoh utamanya!" Ujar Yoruichi sambil melempar naskah drama tepat ke wajah Grimmjow.

"APA?" Teriak Grimmjow saat naskah setebal 300 halaman dengan hardcover itu membentur hidungnya.

"Kau-jadi-peran-utama." Rukia mengejakan kata per kata untuk Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu itu!" Sembur Grimmjow pada gadis di sebelahnya. "Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin? Aku tidak mau sensei. Aku bahkan belum pernah berakting sebelumnya..."

Namun, ucapan Grimmjow tercekat di kerongkongan begitu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang sensei yang sedang tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar penuh intimidasi. "Kau jadi peran utama, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Minna! Maaf atas keterlambatan update fic ini yaa..

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mau menunggu lanjutannya. Gomen ne.. (-_-')a

Ryu-kaiyoo, Zen Hikari, vvvv, ruki-ruki chan, zarukichi : ini lanjutannya, minna-san. Maap membuat kalian menunggu lama *dibankai*

mayu akira : hohoho.. liat aja ntar deh –plak-

ageha-davis : makasih ageha-san.. dukungan temen-temen di ffn bikin saya semangat berjuang melawan WB, meskipun belum sembuh bener sih.. hehehe gomen!

Saya Keluar (Keluar?) : ah kenapa dirimu keluar dari ffn? Y_Y

Hehe, iya sama dong *peluk2, ditendang*

Azalea Yukiko : hohoho.. betul betul betul *ngikut2 acara kartun di tipi*

Makasih udah penasaran yaa ^^ *dilempar ke sumur*


End file.
